Digimon Harbor Zero
by citedharbor0
Summary: Story follows Elnathan, who's name later changes to Harbor, as he grows up in the digital world. He grows from being a child to a man having to suffer all kinds of pains in order to realize his dream to protect people. Cast will include a new type of digimon known as the manmons, the royal knights, Yggdrasil as the story progresses.


**Chapter 1**

By a beautiful harbor, very foggy and surrounded by trees, a boy is found reflecting at its very edge.

**Boy:** _'where am I?'_

There is a girl behind a tree, picking flowers, and as she moves along happily she notices the boy. She stares at the boy for a while until the boy notices her. She flees.

**Boy:** '…'

The boy remains silent and without much thought returns to look at the harbor.

After pondering for a while and not finding a solution, the boy finally decides to leave the harbor.

**Boy:** '_perhaps the answer won't come to me by just thinking.'_

Just then a man confronts him. He looks very intimidating, like a father would to a son after having done something bad. He is dressed very highly, like a king; having a red robe, and a staff at his side.

**Man:** "who are you? And what are you doing here?"

**Boy:** "I don't know where I am"

As if the man wasn't satisfied with the answer he got, he asks a second time.

**Man:** "who are you?"

**Boy:** "…"

The boy remains silent, not caring whether that man heard him or not. In fact he never cared for people who stood against him. The man continues,

**Man:** "don't you know that this land is reserved for the king and for those who he allows"

**Boy:** "I have heard of no such law or king but if my presence here bothers you than I will leave."

As the boy begins to walk away from the harbor he notices a girl behind the man holding on to his robe tightly and recalls that she was the same girl that ran from him earlier that day.

**Man:** "who are you?"

Without stopping or turning he tells the man

**Boy:** "Just a lost boy looking for a way back home"

The boy continued to walk until he was but a speck in the distances and then something embraces him, like a small dust storm. He then flies away.

The boy was covered from head to toe with a strange armor, grey in its coloring, having antennas and fire bursting from both the ends of his feat and from a rocket on his back.

While in the sky, the sun setting, he notices the ocean in one direction and a desert on the opposite side. In the desert he also notices a castle and a city protected by its walls. His stomach then rumbles.

**Boy:** _'I am lost and need information; also I have not eaten since coming to this place perhaps exploring the city first would be my best course of action.'_

While flying towards the city, he notices on the ground certain giant creatures, lizard like and red.

**Boy:** _'are those… dinosaurs?'_

The boy starts to ponder what he has just witnessed only to stop pondering, almost immediately, because his stomach growled again; reminding him that he is hungry.

**Boy:** '_I eat first and ask questions later.'_

The boy is only a few hundred steps away from the castle gates and decides to land and approach the gates on foot. He removes his armor which scatters almost magically to the four winds.

As he approaches the gates he is amazed by the shear size of these gates; they are several stories high and bronze color.

**Boy:** '_perhaps it was made especially for those dinosaurs.'_

Near the gates where more people, each wearing white uniform with a white chest plate. These people have a small hexagon like shield with a cross insignia on their left arm and a large gold like double edge sword on their right. The sword itself seemed to have bolts running near its edges and was nearly as long as the person wielding it; they weren't just people, they were guards.

**Boy:** _'they are guarding the gate.'_

The boy began to doubt whether he would be allowed to enter the city unfortunately him though, his hunger was so great that he continued towards the gates, he began to think to himself,

**Boy:** _'perhaps, those guards are there for the dinosaurs, I am sure I will be allowed inside.'_

When the boy was within yelling distance one of the guards yelled at the boy,

**Guard: **"Halt!"

The boy frightened by their yell stopped and looked at the guard. The guard was standing tall and had a smirk on his face.

**Guard:** "what do you seek in this kingdom; for what ever you seek, it is not here, leave at once"

The boy was annoyed with this guards attitude but remained calmed and explained,

**Boy:** "I am hungry and I am looking food."

For which the guard laughs with the other guards and tells the boy,

**Guards:** "that is not our problem, leave at once or else"

The boy loses control over his anger; the boy hates being ridiculed above all else, especially by those who think that they are better than he is. Out of his anger he summons his armor, which is red, and draws his sword. He then replies,

**Boy:** "or else what?"

The guards surround the boy in a few seconds and begin to charge at the boy from all sides. The boy flies over them adding distance between him and their sword. The boy puts his sword away, draws a small blue gun and fires at the guards. The gun fired a blue laser that when hitting the guards' armor simply bounces off.

The guards' armor was more durable than what the boy had originally thought of. He then drew his sword again and thought of attacking the guards head on. Just then the boy notices in the distance a girl running towards the ensuing battle which he caused. It was the same girl as before, the one he saw at the harbor. He calmed down, causing his armor to change its color back to grey, and though to himself,

**Boy:** _'should I fight twenty swords with only one of mine into a city full of other dangers? Is this even worth fighting?'_

The boy abandons the battlefield before the girl arrives, flying back to the harbor.

Back at the harbor, dark and cold, the boy reflects on the events of the day. As the boy stays staring at the harbor, completely oblivious to his surroundings a man walks up behind him.

**Man:** "Why have you come back?"

Taken by surprise the boy turns around and draws his sword. It was the man he met before, the one with that girl.

**Boy:** "I am hungry, I am lost, and I am scared."

The man notices the shaking grip the boy has with his sword and asks

**Man:** "Are you afraid of me too?"

The boy just stares at the man. The man draws his staff and tells the boy,

**Man:** "If you want to fight then fight, do not regret not doing anything."

The boy summons his armor, which is magically put into place. The boy flies at his target with a drawn sword. The man swings his staff, hitting the boy across the chest. The man's attack was fierce enough to shatter the boy's armor and leave him breathless.

**Man:** "worst yet, don't do something you will regret later."

Then the man looks down at his would be aggressor as he is catching his breath and tells him,

**Man:** "I am the king to this land and I have heard you have attacked my knights. My name is Gedeon and I am a royal manmon. My first duty is to protect my people from all who threaten them."

The boy then responds by telling his name.

**Boy:** "My name is Elnathan… and I protect the weak, I am looking for my way back home."

As if the fight had given insight of Elnathan, Gedeon pities Elnathan and thinks to himself,

**Gedeon:** _'that isn't true; you don't fight for the weak, you only fight for yourself.'_

Then Gedeon tells Elnathan,

**Gedeon:** "You are weak yourself and should be protected, why do you protect the weak?"

**Elnathan:** "…"

Elnathan remains silent to Gedeon's words. Gedeon continues.

**Gedeon:** "I cannot stop you from wanting to be the protector of the weak but I would advice that you reconsider, you lack the motivations. If you continue then you will most likely die… or worse."

Hearing such words, Elnathan becomes indignant and snaps into a rage,

**Elnathan:** "What would you know; it's all I have to being alive. If I don't do anything, then my whole life would be meaningless anyways. I fight so that others would recognize me, I fight to be loved, and I fight to live. If you say to reconsider, what should I do instead, waste away and be a 'nobody'. I have this power, and if it brings me even a little happiness, then I will use it to that end."

Surprised and a bit saddened by Elnathan's answer Gedeon finally decides what do to with this lost boy in front of him.

**Gedeon:** "I will show you what life is really about, if you allow me, I will raise you to be a strong man both physically and emotionally. You will become a real man among manmon's."

Elnathan becomes uncomfortable by Gedeon's proposal and tries to turn him down.

**Elnathan:** "why would you trouble yourself for me, we have just met twice and even fought."

Then as to reassure himself he tells Gedeon much more confidently,

**Elnathan:** "You don't know me, don't decide things for me."

Gedeon looks at the boy and smiles.

**Gedeon:** "I see that you are suffering and I wish to help. We haven't fought at all; all I did was whacked some sense into you."

Elnathan holding his smile and keeping his composure, trying not to show any weakness, then asks Gedeon,

**Elnathan:** "That's it?"

Gedeon just smiles and answers,

**Gedeon:** "That's it."

end of chapter 1


End file.
